Rose Johannson's relationships
Throughout her life, Rose Johannson has had some shaky relationships with a lot of people. She also has a few positive ones. Her closest relationships are with: Andre, Jeff Johannson, and Charles. |-| Family= Rose looks up to her father, Jeff Johannson, and her unnamed uncle. On the other hand, she despises her mother for her neglect and prostitution. |-| Romantic relations= Madeline Rose had a brief romantic relationship with Madeline when she temporarily moved on from Andre, as the two dated "on and off again", but there is no indication that she was genuinely loyal to her, as Rose never mentioned her in conversations. Andre Rose and Andre met around the time the School War began. The two began bonding by January of 2012, and became romantically involved. Andre continuously convinced Rose to do things that got her in trouble, resulting in her going on probation and receiving charges she didn't understand. Rose continuously reminded everyone that Andre was hers, though she more often made it look like she was portraying Andre being possessive of her, and continually posted photos of their "quality time" on Facebook. She also felt nervous about and refrained from dancing with Charles during the Winter Dance. However, Andre had been lying to her for a long time. He began to lose his grip and his ability to function on his own, and Rose continually ditched school in order to care for him, something he did not always express gratitude for. The two temporarily fell apart in early February, mostly owing to Andre's childish tendencies, and he went on the run. Rose continued to be haunted by his absence, claiming that when anyone touched her, it made her think of him, and when she went somewhere they had been together, it made her feel emotional. |-| Friends= Crystal .]] Crystal was a close friend to Rose. Crystal was enraged by anyone showing her the slightest disrespect. Curiously, the two of them are almost entirely parallel opposites to each other. Where her hair is blonde, her hair is light brown, where her eye color is mysterious, her eyes are brown, where her nose is stubby, hers is slender in shape, where she is white and fleshy, she is pale and slim, where she is soft-bellied and tender, she is slender and physically able. Where she is commonly seen in T-shirts that always show her navel, she is seen commonly in a black jacket. Where she is hyperactive and emotionally unstable, she is levelheaded and sane. They are both, however, estimably five feet tall. Physical differences aside, where Crystal is selfless, Rose is self-centered, where Crystal is a loyal friend, Rose unmistakably uses people for her own ends, where Crystal is skilled at using a pistol, Rose cannot fight. Where she is protective of her virginity, she frequently sleeps with her peers and aspires to become a prostitute, where she is wary of artificial drugs, Rose uses them without shame or hesitation. Even their personal taste is different, and while Crystal's relationships are affectionate, Rose's are perverted, where she is careful who to trust, she will hang out with anyone who is sufficiently mean, where she has several brothers, she is an only child. Charles , whom she initially ignored, became one of her closest and most loyal friends.]] Rose met Charles in 2012 at the beginning of the year. He found Rose to be very strange, but very likable. He also got her phone number. However, after she failed to meet up with him twice and she never compensated him for buying her candy, he began to distrust her. She began ignoring him afterwards, expressing quiet annoyance when they saw each other. Despite this, Rose still liked Charles, and in spite of getting off to a bad start, she could tell Charles was friendly to her back. This is surprising because she was angry with most of her friends at the time, including Carl. Charles was very shocked when he heard this. The two hung out afterwards, which both of them greatly enjoyed, and they promised they would try harder to show each other loyalty. Rose also admitted she would find it comforting for him to be around when she was sick, and Charles was very concerned when he learned she was sick. Val Quintana ]] Rose met Val Quintana for the first time when she was with Charles and Carl at the beginning of the 2012–2013 school year. She told her she was pretty. Apparently, she saw her throughout the year, but infrequently, as Charles had to remind her what her name was. She also expressed concern that Val was still dating individuals who hurt her. Four months later, she and Val both hung out with Charles. Ironically, both of them have been accused of wasting their time on horrible people when loyal ones are looking them right in the face. Natalia Thornton , her mistress.]] Rose had interacted with Natalia Thornton at Taylor Avery's house. When she met her, Rose was clearly frightened due to her abhorred reputation, and drew her gun in her direction nervously. Natalia calmly manipulated her to join her ranks, taking advantage of Rose's loving, altruistic, and peaceful personality, by promising her that her revolution would bring about an era where others would be free regardless of how old they were. Natalia took her to GT-3 Base. Leah Rose initially only knew Leah as Charles' overprotective parent that despised drug use and found her difficult to trust. However, once they began meeting up together, Leah began to like Rose to an extent. Rose began bonding with Leah, even calling her "mom". She would sometimes text her and ask her for favors, but Leah would ignore her most of the time or rudely brush her aside. Nicholas Phee Rose has recently confessed that she is physically attracted to Nicholas Phee, Charles' conceited half brother. Even though it is unlikely that Nicholas reciprocates, he gave her his phone number, and the two are known to talk at school. |-| Others= Carl Alex Rose has a complicated relationship with Carl Alex. The two were initially friends, and while Rose only loved him in a platonic way, as she was already romantically involved with Andre, Carl developed tender feelings for the adorable, lively girl. Being adamantly "friend-zoned" by his crush made Carl furious. Despite this, the two still got along for a time, with Rose playfully complimenting him and pretending to flirt with him, which Carl strangely rejected despite being attracted to her. They liked messing with each other in inappropriate ways by making out, often in public and in the school corridors. Despite being in love with Andre, Rose was still jealous of Carl finding a new girlfriend. The two had a huge falling out during the Winter Dance, even though Carl was not actually present, with them arguing until Carl was goaded to breaking point by her accusations and her acting "fake" and fled while Rose was equally goaded by his death threats and began crying. She had no contact with him over the next three months. Luke Norris ]] Rose's relationship with Luke Norris, a close friend of Carl Alex, was two-sided, as she had never bore any ill will towards him and actually thought he was cool. She had likely had minimal interaction with him, but it is clear that they got along quite well until he became aware of her close relationship with Charles. Initially, he became increasingly jealous of Rose, believing that the two of them were romantically involved. However, in February, Luke realized how horribly he had misjudged the situation and believed that Charles' best traits were finally being brought out, as he wanted Charles to stop succumbing to his parents' perceived tyranny. He showed clear appreciation for Rose liking Charles and being the first close friend of Val Quintana to realize he was special. Miranda Patrick Rose appears to dislike Miranda Patrick, as she expressed disgust at how she treats Val Quintana and said she deserved to have her nose punched. Despite this, when Charles cited that she was pretty, Rose gave him a solemn, understanding nod. Johannson, Rose